No breaks for Tris Alternate Endings
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: I posted two of these on my first story, No Breaks for Tris, but I wanted to make a whole new story for them because I feel like they deserve them. These are the saddest stories I've ever written, they're stories that don't have a happy ending. Enjoy, and try not to cry because I did. Read my first story if you'd like, it offers more information. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate endings:**

 **So, I had this idea while I was in the car, and I kind of liked it. All my stories are ended and i'm kind of bored so I figured, why not make some**

 **alternate endings to one of my favorite stories? Spoiler alert, not all of them will have a happy ending. I'll try to upload one a day, but not sure. Ok,**

 **hope you like this first one. OH and they all won't be long, they might be short. This first one starts in the second chapter, where she wakes up**

 **and...you know. OK Now i'll start. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Alternate ending #1

I wake up way before I would like to. My eyes shoot open, my limbs working by themselves. I look around, seeing my friends acting similarly. I get ready, my mind still

waking up since it feels very early and I went to bed late last night. I try to get myself to go back to bed, starting to panic a little. I finally give up, letting myself see

where my body took me. I get into a line of people, shuffling slowly, one foot in front of the other. Finally, I wake up fully, just as I pick up a very heavy gun. I try and

fail to look around frantically, wondering if anyone else was aware of what we were doing. I move outside, heading into the train, helping people in as well. After a while

of standing, not sure how long since I feel nothing, we finally get off. My stomach drops as I realize we're in Abnegation. I realize that my gun is slowly being raised, and

that i'm pointing it at a leaders head. Before I have time to react, I shoot him in the head, his lifeless body crumbling to the floor. Then, i'm off to someone else. If I

could cry I would, but all I can do is kill. I kill what seems like hundreds, but is probably only five, which is still to many.

"Tris. Are you ok?" I turn sharply, my gun raised. I see Four, my instructor. Why is he not like all of us? Did this have to do with what we were injected with yesterday?

"Oh my god Tris, you've been shot!" I can't feel anything, so I guess I was shot some time without noticing. By the time all of this is over I'll be dead, and I'm ok with

that. I've killed to many people, I'd never be able to live with the guilt. _Wait, why haven't I_ _shot Four yet?_

"Four, get away man. She's going to shoot you." I turn around at the sound of a voice, and see Uriah. He has a gun pointed at me, and he looks ready to shoot.

"Uriah, wait!" Four calls. _Bang!_ The last thing I hear is my name being called out before everything turns black.

 **A/N**

 **That made me really sad to write, especially the ending. I might cry, what is wrong with me? Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I'll try to have a new**

 **one up tomorrow. I have some ideas for tomorrow's one, but other ideas are accepted! Anyway, have a good day and goodbye.**

 **-Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate chapter #2

 **Honestly, I don't want to keep rewriting the beginning where she wakes up and stuff...so i'll be copying and pasting it in and adding where I want to**

 **change things. I'll probably have one or two more after this, I have an idea but I feel like it goes too far, and I don't want to write it. Should I? I don't**

 **know. I'll think about it. Ok, here's the next one. Enjoy!**

I wake up way before I would like to. My eyes shoot open, my limbs working by themselves. I look around, seeing my friends acting similarly. I get ready, my mind still

waking up since it feels very early and I went to bed late last night. I try to get myself to go back to bed, starting to panic a little. I finally give up, letting myself see

where I was going to go. I get into a line of people, shuffling slowly, one foot in front of the other. Finally, I wake up fully, just as I pick up a very heavy gun. I look

around frantically, wondering if anyone else was aware of what we were doing. I move outside, heading into the train, helping people in as well. After a while of

standing, not sure how long since I feel nothing, we finally get off. My stomach drops as I realize we're in Abnegation. I realize that mine is slowly being raised, and that

i'm pointing it at a leaders head. Before I have time to react, I shoot him in the head, his lifeless body crumbling to the floor. Then, i'm off to someone else. If I could

cry I would, but all I can do it kill. I kill what seems like hundreds, but is probably only five, which is still to many. **Story starting here**. I stare in horror at my parents

who are looking around scared and confused. I noticing that they recognize me, and at first they seem relieved, then their faces register horror as they see my lifeless

eyes and gun. On the inside i'm sobbing, but on the outside i'm sure i'm expressionless. I roughly grab my father, who is bloody probably because he's been beaten.

Someone who looks like Eric makes sure they don't try to escape, holding them captive.

"Beatrice, what are you doing?" I want to tell him i'm sorry, that I love him, but I don't get a chance. I throw him on his knees and fire. I watch as his body crumbles to

the ground before I hear my mother scream. I turn to her, and my heart breaks as she tries to get me to stop.

"Beatrice, please. Don't do this. I'm your mother, I love you. I forgive you." That last part gets me, and it makes my whole body ache. _She forgives me, because she_

 _knows I can't fight this._ That's all she says before I throw her to her knees and fire, but I don't even register it. All I feel at his point is nothing. I'm pretty sure I've been

shot a few times, but I don't even care. I feel numb. I killed my parents, i'm a monster. Eventually, whatever was causing me to kill is lifted and my injuries come to

me. I've been shot three times, and the last thing I think about is my parents before I crumble to the floor, seeing blackness.

 **A/N**

 **Ok, that was dark. I'm sorry, I just like these ideas even though they're Incredibly dark and depressing. If I do decide to write a final one, it's going to**

 **be the darkest. I really don't want to write it, but I probably will...we'll see. Ok, bye :'(**

 **-Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate chapter #3

 **So, I'm going to write this but I don't think I'm going to post it. I'll see if it gets to dark, I haven't written it yet so I'm not sure exactly how it's going**

 **to plan out. I wrote a little plan for it but I'm not sure how It'll exactly go. We'll see. Ok, enjoy, I'll try not to cry while writing this one. OH I FORGOT.**

 **In this one, Tobias and Tris are dating which makes this one even sadder.**

I wake up way before I would like to. My eyes shoot open, my limbs working by themselves. I look around, seeing my friends acting similarly. I get ready, my mind still

waking up since it feels very early and I went to bed late last night. I try to get myself to go back to bed, starting to panic a little. I finally give up, letting myself see

where I was going to go. I get into a line of people, shuffling slowly, one foot in front of the other. Finally, I wake up fully, just as I pick up a very heavy gun. I look

around frantically, wondering if anyone else was aware of what we were doing. I move outside, heading into the train, helping people in as well. After a while of

standing, not sure how long since I feel nothing, we finally get off. My stomach drops as I realize we're in Abnegation. I realize that mine is slowly being raised, and that

i'm pointing it at a leaders head. Before I have time to react, I shoot him in the head, his lifeless body crumbling to the floor. Then, i'm off to someone else. If I could

cry I would, but all I can do it kill. I kill what seems like hundreds, but is probably only five, which is still to many. **Story starts here** Suddenly, I see Tobias. He's

alone, and doesn't seem to be under the spell the rest of us are under. He seems to be sneaking around, maybe looking for me. I haven't seen him since yesterday,

after the scores were posted up. Finally, he spots me and after the relief passes over his face it registers something that looks like fear and sadness. I'm basically a

walking zombie, why wouldn't he be sad and scared? I ache to run to him and hug him. I miss him so much. _Wait...NO Tobias Don't Come over Here! Body, stop_

 _moving!_ If he doesn't run now, I am going to kill him and that will hurt worse than death itself. I watch was he slowly makes his way over to me. I feel a tear run down

my face, and he must see it because he looks momentarily confused.

"Tris, are you ok? We have to get out of here...wait." His face darkens when he realizes I'm gone. I'm no longer Tris, I'm a mindless robot. He needs to run, now.

"Tris?" I try to fight it, but I can't. I grab his arm, yanking him closer before kicking him hard in the stomach. More tears fall as he fights back, because I know in the

end I will kill him. He sees the tears, and I hope he knows I don't want to do this.

"Tris, please. I know you can hear me, please fight this. I love you, please. Please. I love you." Another tear falls because my gun raises. He's on the ground, me

standing over him, and the tears won't stop falling. He pulls me a little closer, hugging me almost. He kisses me once on the forehead before I hear the bang. My eyes

actually shut, that's how much I really don't want to look. Instead of opening my eyes, I feel below me, and I feel blood and no pulse. I let out a sob, and crumble on

top of him. I wrap my arms around his bloody body before lifting the gun to my own head.

" _I love you Tobias."_ Then I pull the trigger, and as the darkness consumes me I see Tobias waiting for me in the light and smile.

 _ **Happier Ending.**_

When I open my eyes, I see Tobias, not dead. Not shot in the head. Breathing. The bullet hit the ground next to him.

"Tris.." He pulls me in for a stronger hug, and I hug him back as I feel whatever was compelling me to kill wear off.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry. I love you to, I am so sorry." We sit there for a few minutes, hugging and crying, thankful that we're together again.

 **A/N**

 **AH I'M SO SORRY. I lost it. I'm not crying because I'm in public and don't want to look crazy but I'm crying on the inside. I wrote a happier version just**

 **to make myself feel better. This chapter legit** **killed me. I hate this, but I do like the idea of a not so happy ending. I couldn't resist the seeing each**

 **other in the afterlife part, I just needed** **something. I kind of want these to be a separate story...when I have wifi I'll figure it out. Ok, go cry with me**

 **after reading this. Bye.**

 **:'( -Grace**


End file.
